


Timed Out

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “how about a Bucky x Reader soulmate AU where timers are installed for when you meet your soulmate, but Bucky’s was removed when he got the metal arm, so the reader installs the timer for him and it beeps once it’s configured”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Timed Out

Being Tony’s personal assistant didn’t require running out to get coffee or lunch or follow him around like a lost puppy. Being the Tony Stark’s personal assistant let me try out inventions, work on his suit and do mechanical things around the tower. 

I loved my job and it meant I could trade stories with the fellow Avengers like Natasha and Clint who were avid storytellers in secret. Sometimes I would be jealous of their abilities – I mean who wouldn’t want to move objects with your mind or run faster than the speed of sound?- but they would always point out that since they were the way they were, the one part of them couldn’t come out. 

The one part of us that everyone hopes to find. I lifted my sleeve to see the glitch that caused the stabbing in my chest everytime I looked at it. The glitch in the timer that appeared on my skin was supposed to tell me when I met my soulmate but when it glitched, it was a sign your true one was dead. 

I was going to be forever alone and it hurt. I spent night crying or laying awake imagining that special one that would never come. I don’t remember when it stopped , ive kind of gotten used to it but I swore I saw it start again and I would obsess for months over it but you have to just realize it’s never going to happen. 

So when Tony asked me skittishly for a favor requiring another’s timer, I jumped at the chance. A troubled man with a metal arm who’d lost his timer due to falling from great height. 

If I couldn’t have my soul mate It would feel pretty good to help a poor soul to get some love into his life (or a chance). Taking a sip from the overpriced coffee, I started to work on repairing Tony’s suit but the sound of footsteps disrupted me. Two huge super soldier accompanied by Tony made their way over to me. 

“Hey Y/N, this is Bucky” Steve said, shoving the man in front of him. Tony was shooting him daggers and keeping his distance like he’d killed his parents or whatever. “Hi” I chipped. Bucky never spoke, just maintained his eye contact at the steel floor. 

I raised an eyebrow at Tony but he raised his hands. “Don’t look at me” He said sharply. “ _Tony_ ” Steve warned. I looked at the both of them with a questioning look. “Anything I should know about?” I questioned the men. “Nope, Bucky here is a little shy” Tony said, slightly calmer. 

“Okay then. Bucky why don’t you sit over here so I can fix you up?” I said slowly to the life-drained figure. He remained hunched over as he walked to ver the leather-padded chair almost like a ghost. “Tony and I’ll be upstairs. If you need anything just yell out” Steve smiled and followed Tony out. 

Now it was just me and the 100 year old assassin. The guy could kill me in a blink of an eye but it was clear he hadn’t eaten in days let alone land a punch.I pressed my palm to his chest and slowly nudged so he would lie down. He hesitated and tenced up but corporate. 

“Okay Bucky I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen” I reached over and slowly removed the cap from his head and letting his hair fall down the sides of his head, showing his face in full view. His jaw was clenched and he was clearly uncomfortable. 

“I’m not going to hurt you okay?” I said half smiling. He took a death breath and exhaled and slowly calmed himself down. “So, since your left arm is, well, you know, I’m going to "Reinstall” it onto your other arm" 

“Now I know what I’m going to use looks really scary but I promise it is harmless okay?” I looked into his eyes for confirmation. He mumbled a really low “Ok” and I made sure to get up slowly and grab to contraption from the storeroom. 

The design was supposed to go over the head like a helmet and send special waves through the brain and nerve system to redirect the passage of the timer. It was still there just on the wrong side. Bucky would be the 3rd person ever in history for this to happen to them and it would be my pursuing it. 

As I made my way back into the room I heard a loud crash and things falling to the floor making loud crashes. Bucky stood in front of me eye-wide and terrified. I understood and put it down on the floor. Steve and Tony came rushing in looking panicked. “It’s fine! He’s just scared” I pointed to the device and they stood still. “Bucky” I coaxed. 

“It’s okay” I walked over to him slowly leaving the helmet behind. 

“Steve, Tony It’s okay I got this” I said still looking at Bucky. 

He looked ashamed and defeated. I heard retreating footsteps and its had distracted him for a few seconds but that was the right amount of time I needed to reach him and pulled him into a light hug. 

Being the awkward turtle he just stood there hands by his side breathe heavily and his racing heart threatening to come out of his chest. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

“Its okay. I promise” I whispered. I put my hand on his face, feeling the growing beard and his face. He looked at me and then stepped back and walked over to the chair where he lay down and closed his eyes. I smiled knowing I have his trust and he was relying on me to fix a fixable part of him. I grabbed the device from the floor and walked over to him. 

“Okay I’m going to put it on now” I said as I grabbed it and slid it on his head. His breathing was quiet but all over the place. I rubbed his right arm and whispered calming thoughts. I flicked the machine on and scooted to the computer, put in the code and started it. 

Bucky’s hands quickly took hold of the arm handles and squeezed them tight. The process of the machine took 5 minutes to complete and I relayed the info onto Bucky who looked scared of of his mind. It hurt to see a beautiful creature so torn. 

“Y/N” he gasped and I ran over to his. He looked at me desperately and held out his hand. I took it and he held it tight as if he was about to die. He closed his eyes and tried his best to remain calm. The beeping sound of it finishing sent me running back to the computer and turning the machine off but the beeping got louder and even louder and I realised it cam from both our arms. 

I stared in shock. Bucky looked just as shocked as me and the “Holy shit” that came from Natasha and other comments from the Avengers signaled their confusion. The beeping stopped and the room went stone cold quiet. I looked back up at the man who was supposed to me ‘mine’. “Steve” He said with curiosity. “Tony?” I questioned. 

“I’m guessing since Bucky’s arm was cut off, it deactivated the timer and glitched yours up” He informed us. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and I jumped in surprise. He stepped back like he’d hurt me and guilt spread across his face. I laughed in relief and hugged him and he hugged me back. 

His muscles started to relax and he leaned away and smiled at me. 

“You’re mine”


End file.
